1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to synchronous buck regulators, and particularly, to a synchronous buck regulator capable of being hot swapped.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical synchronous buck regulators can not be directly connected to an electrical device unless the electrical device is first turned off, since the amount of current which will flow through the synchronous buck regulator as it connects to the electrical device will often exceed the predetermined current rating of the synchronous buck regulator.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hot swappable synchronous buck regulator which can overcome the limitations described above.